villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rahzar (2012 TV series)
Chris Bradford is one of The Shredder's top henchmen and the secondary antagonist in the first season of the 2012 series TMNT as well as being a major villain in the rest of the seasons. As a human, he was a very skilled and quite well known martial artist, with his own line of dojos. By night, however, he operated (and still does) as a ninja under Shredder's employ. After coming face-to-face with Shredder's enemies (the Turtles) a few times, he came into contact with a substance known as mutagen, transforming him into a giant anthropomorphic dog, which Michelangelo dubbed "Dogpound". Much later, Bradford came into contact with mutagen a second time, at which point he became known as "Rahzar". History Chris Bradford is a martial arts master and a world-famous celebrity. A comment of Xever's, ("Rich Boy"), alludes that Bradford came from a wealthy background. Michelangelo attempts to make friends with him using social networking. Little does he know that Bradford is a member of the Foot Clan and is Shredder's star pupil. He also served as the Shredder's second in command. Bradford, in an attempt to win Mikey's trust, teaches him his secret technique, which Mikey, in turn, teaches to his brothers. Splinter notices this move as being a signature move of The Shredder's, thus making them realize that Chris Bradford is evil and Mikey's in trouble. Mikey returns and he is trapped by Bradford. The Turtles come to rescue Mikey, and then they let Bradford follow them into the Sewer, where they ambush Bradford and his rival/partner, Xever. When they return to the lair, Michelangelo ceremoniously unfriends Bradford from the website. He later returns in the episode "Never Say Xever", because Bradford failed to catch the Turtles, Shredder puts Xever in charge, much to his dismay. At the fortune cookie factory he holds off Donnie and Mikey in battle. When Xever kidnaps Mr. Murakami and threatens to throw him over a building, the Turtles lock Bradford in a trash can and threaten to throw him over the building. Xever is unaffected, saying "he's not my friend" and seeming enthusiastic about it. When Bradford escapes, he asks Xever how he was so sure that they were bluffing, he told him that he wasn't. He teams up with Xever to take down the Turtles. While Xever shows off his success, and mocks him for being locked up, Fong gives Leo his sword back and allows him to destroy a nearby water tower, which flushed them and the Purple Dragon's off the roof. Shredder did not take the news of this lightly and planned to take on the Turtles himself. In "The Gauntlet", Bradford and Xever go after the Turtles again. He stabs open the container of mutagen bomb to take the turtles and Xever down, but the turtles dodge his attack. Bradford ends up covered in the mutagen himself and mutates into a powerful canine creature (part of the mutation was contributed when he was bitten by Shredder's pet Akita Inu Hachiko). Xever also mutates into Fishface at this time. In "Panic in the Sewers," the Turtles encounter the mutated Bradford during a spying mission. He overwhelms them, forcing them to retreat. Mikey names him "Dogpound" after this, and all the Turtles call him that from then on. Later, Dogpound leads the Foot's scheme to steal a tanker of acid that reacts violently with water, planning to destroy the sewers with it. He grabs April O'Neil and proceeds with the plan. After a protracted battle, Mikey uses a water balloon to ignite the leaking acid, blasting Dogpound away. Dogpound reports this failure to the Shredder, who slices off one of his shoulder spikes as punishment. In "Mousers Attack!", Dogpound finds his mutant form useful in extorting the Purple Dragons and taunts the mutant Xever about his useless fish body. Shredder interrupts and warns Dogpound that their primary goal is to find information on Splinter and the Turtles, or that he'll be killed. Later, Fong of the Purple Dragons comes to Dogpound in an old futon factory with cell phone stolen from April, a friend of the Turtles. Dogpound wants to use the phone to find out where Splinter is, but Fong is unable to unlock the phone. However, when Tsoi and Sid bring Baxter Stockman to him, he forces the inventor to hack into the phone for him. Michelangelo and Donatello try to get the phone, but Dogpound stops them and holds them captive. Stockman almost succeeds but the Turtles interfere, bringing an army of Mousers with them. During the fight, Dogpound and Stockman are doused with a tracking chemical that makes them the Mousers' next target. Dogpound tries to escape with Stockman and the phone, but it is broken by a Turtle's throwing knife. He returns to Shredder with Stockman in tow. Shredder is angry with Stockman for his interference, but lets him live because he could be of use. In "The Alien Agenda", the only time Dogpound is seen is when he's laughing so hard at Xever since the robotic legs Baxter Stockman created for Xever aren't working and creates problems for Xever, due to the fact that Bradford doesn't like Xever that much. In "Baxter's Gambit", He returns along with Fishface and the two abuse and threaten Baxter. He and Xever are bait for The Turtles into the Maze of Doom. Dogpound makes a temporary truce with the turtles in the labyrinth, he is stuck with Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo. In the end he and the company defeat Stockman and then go back to their base, because they were just too exhausted to fight once more and decided to try to destroy the turtles next time they meet instead. In "Pulverizer Returns", Dogpound is seen getting beaten up and abused by Shredder, due to his failure to find more Foot Clan Soldiers. However, Shredder then suggests that him and Dogpound should use the Kraang's technology to upgrade the Foot Clan. Dogpound is seen fighting the turtles with Xever and soldiers, and Xever aided in Bradford's experiment with The Pulverizer, who mutated into a giant transparent blob monster in the end. In'' "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 1", Dogpound and Fishface serve as the obstacle between Splinter and Shredder. When questioned by Fishface, Dogpound explains that Splinter (also known as Hamato Yoshi) and Shredder trained in the same ninja clan, but that Splinter "betrayed" Shredder, ending the two's friendship. He acknowledges that Splinter has as much skill as Shredder, but disparagingly claims that he "doesn't have the guts to finish the fight." Splinter soon arrives and engages the two in battle, quickly demonstrating his superior skill to both. Defeated, Dogpound and Fishface depart, leaving the two rivals to their battle. In "''Mikey Gets Shellacne", Dogpound comes to the depressing conclusion that his mutation only decreased his overall power in battle, and thus decides to go after Baxter Stockman who could turn him human again. During a fight with Michelangelo and the Turtles at Baxter's lab, Dogpound falls into Baxter's mutagen tank and emerges afterwards as a monstrous version of himself that Mikey called "Rahzar" who is stronger and more agile. Mikey tricks Rahzar into attacking the electric system as the sprinklers go off electrifying Rahzar, Fishface, and Baxter Stockman. Category:Mutated Villains Category:TMNT Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Living Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Apprentice Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Clawed Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Speedster Category:Lego Villains Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Ninjas Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Honorable Villains